1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments generally relate to fastening devices and, more particularly, relate to a washer assembly for mounting on irregular surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Washers are devices that are in relatively common use in combination with fastening devices such as screws, nuts, bolts and/or the like. A washer is typically a thin plate (often round) with a hole (typically in its center) through which a threaded fastener (e.g., a screw, nut or bolt) is passed. The washer is often used to distribute the load of the threaded fastener or act as a spacer, wear pad, locking device, vibration reducer, corrosion preventer/inhibitor, and/or the like. The outer diameter of the washer (i.e., the edge of the circular shaped plate) is larger than (and in some cases at least about twice long as) the inner diameter of the washer (i.e., the diameter of the hole in the center).
Washers are most commonly flat round discs that have round holes in their centers. The round hole in the center of a washer is often slightly larger than the diameter of the threaded fastener with which the washer is to be used or is at least smaller than a diameter of the head of the threaded fastener (or a nut used in connection with the threaded fastener). If the diameter of the hole in the center of the washer is too large, the entire head of a screw, nut or bolt with which the washer is being used may pass entirely through the hole when a load is applied. A washer is commonly in contact with a surface that lies in a plane substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal length of the threaded fastener with which the washer is being used.
There are some specialized washers that do not have the common profile of a flat round disc. These washers may be used in specific situations to perform corresponding specific functions, or may be used with somewhat irregular surfaces. For example, split washers may be similar to a flat washer except that there is a split extending radially from the hole in the center of the washer to the outer diameter of the washer. The portions of the washer on either side of the split may be at different elevations. Such a washer may be useful for applying a spring force. Wave washers may have an undulating (or wavy) profile and conical washers may be slightly cone shaped to also provide a spring force when they are employed. However, each of these washers is typically employed in situations where the washer is applied to a surface that lies substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal length of the threaded fastener with which they are used. Thus, these washers may not function properly if they are attempted to be used in connection with a surface that does not lie perpendicular to the longitudinal length of the threaded fastener with which they are used. Accordingly, damage may be inflicted on such a surface or the fastener may not function properly.